Infected Mind
by fire-dragonz
Summary: Lame title I know but I still hope you will give it a read. Based on everyones fav vampire in the series and how he is coping in the Sanctuary's prison, depending on what people think of the first. RE-DID CHAPTER 2!
1. Imprisoned

_My first Skulduggery Pleasant fan fiction ^-^ _

_About my favourite bad guy who I'm hoping will return in later books…. _

_Clues?_

_He is a vampire who appeared in the 2__nd__ book and was cut by Sanguine's razor and imprisoned by the Irish council. _

_Lol, hope that helped. _

_Anyways, hope you like it. _

_Characters belong to Derek Landy. I gain nothing from this but amusement =D_

The moonlight shone though the barred window, illuminating his cadaverous skin. His body screamed in agony, as it had been doing for however long he had been trapped here.

How long had he been locked up in the Sanctuary?

He imagined what everything would be like when he eventually escaped; if he eventually escaped. Dwelling on the thought made him realise that many of the criminals trapped within the vicinity of the Sanctuary had been there previous to the Great War. A flicker of doubt appeared about whether he would ever escape but he shook it off. It may take centuries but he had his whole death ahead of him and one day, no matter how far away that day may be, he would leave this dreaded place.

Observing his permanent abode, he tried to find something that would allow his immortality to pass with slight more amusement. Unfortunately, the council were not as generous as some would believe. The cell merely consisted of a thin, tattered mattress, a small toilet and an equally petit sink. The only additional items were a bar of soap, a toothbrush and a dusty, rusting mirror.

Stretching his legs, he stood up and smoothly walked towards the mirror. His movements were so gentle, it were as if he were not truly walking; instead gliding above the cobbled floor. On reaching the object, he picked it up with his good arm. It was at that point that he wished the rumours of vampires having no reflection were true.

He grimaced as he stared into the glass, his deep scar sliced down his cheek from the top of his eyebrow to his chin. He snarled thinking of how he had achieved the mark, reminiscing the razor cutting into his face. The scar was, however, only one of his many wounds. His lips were cracked and the mouth itself was covered in cuts and slits. His ivory coloured fangs peaked out, he noticed how white and clean they looked. If only a fresh coating of rich blood could smear the whiteness away.

His volatile nature leapt in, and he could no longer bare to witness his beaten and scarred face in the mirror. It were as if the glass itself were taunting him. With a forceful throw he sent it shattering against the thickly bricked wall.

Screaming in frustration he fell with an agonizing thud to the floor. Yet he did not wince as he heard both his kneecaps loudly crack. He had now become accustomed to pain; almost. At least he would have to become accustomed as he was stuck with his many injuries.

The torso hurt most. In the centre was the pale, bony, inhumane vampire part of him and surrounding that was the fleshy human skin that he had started to peel off when he had began to transform. His left hand was also in its vampiric state.

Yes, nowadays the fearsome Dusk was little more than a hideous mix of ripped bone and flesh.

And it was all her fault.

Valkyrie Cain had firstly scarred his face ; a sin which he would not forgive.

As if the mark had not been enough, she had also trapped him in this beastly form and imprisoned him.

He had never been what you would call a gregarious person. He had an unpredictable personality, that was mainly concocted from negative emotions. His anger and wrath were by far his most popular.

Just thinking about her infuriated him. How had he been defeated by someone so young and wreckless? She had only been 13 years old, he smelt it in her blood. He wondered how old she was now. His thoughts drifting, imagining her as a young, mature woman.

Realising that he was creating a fantasy of her in his head he hissed and shuddered. She was unlike any other woman, he loathed her.

Throughout the centuries of his life he had mated with many females. There had been several different types of relationships during both his life and his living death. More recently he had made women into a game. He used to inject himself with around a quarter of his serum, keeping him from turning into his carnivorous form for an hour or two of the night. During this time he would entertain his female vehemently until that point in the early hours when the effects wore off and he transformed, vigorously ripping the mortal apart.

But he hadn't hated, loathed and despised them; they were a mere pass time. His veins surged with hate for Valkyrie. His mind conjured gruesome plans to make her pay. His fists clenched; every ounce of his body shook uncontrollably as he remembered her.

Another scream erupted from his lungs and echoed throughout the vacuous prison.

" You can't trap me here forever! I know I will escape! And when I do Valkyrie Cain you'd better watch your neck! I **will** control you! You **will** be my infected!"

_What do you think? I'm not sure whether to just leave it as a short story or keep it going and turn it in to a crazy twisted shizz :P _

_Please review and tell me what you thought and say whether I should keep it short and sweet or continue =] _

_Thanx. _

_Ruby Rage Xx _


	2. Old Friends

_Thanks for the lovely reviews. I was told I should turn it in to a full story so that's the plan =] _

_Hopefully I have the will power to see it to the end. Warning in advance, I am quite the quitter but I promise I will try to keep at it :P _

_I might make the relations in this like that from Labyrinth (Sarah x Jareth) so if you have seen that, then there is a heads up for you of what I'm thinking bout the story so far :D_

_And in reply to ThreeBooksInTheFire, yes I am a girl :P and thank you. _

_Queen Of Nightshade, I too would like to know what Dusk's first name is but then again it could just be Dusk he chose as his taken name. I might create a real name for him though, we shall see :P_

_Anyway, thanx again. Enjoy Xx_

"Give up on it vampire boy, you ain't getting outta here," came the voice from what Dusk presumed to be the next cell.

He edged closer towards the thick brick wall.

"There must be a way," he whispered into the stony surface.

"Ha, I've been here for about 500 years kid. There's no escape," the voice replied doubtfully.

Dusk seethed.

Another voice joined the conversation, "Yes but I heard Baron Vengeous escaped from Russia's Sanctuary, aren't they even more tight on security?"

It was then that the memory of Baron's escape re-appeared in Dusk's head. Of course. He had escaped with the help of Billy-Ray-Sanguine!

Unfortunately, he and Sanguine had never really enjoyed one another's company. They had been civil under the command of the Baron but there was a very noticeable tension between both males.

"He can't be my only hope," Dusk whispered, quietly enough this time so that the other prisoners would not hear.

Sinking down against one of the rough walls he desperately tried to rake through his head of objects or people he knew who would have the ability to free him. Yet, whilst thinking he realised even if he did have a solution how was it to know he needed help? How was he to contact the thing?!

Before Dusk could release another scream of frustration the ground beneath him started to crack, the cobbles broke apart and earthy dust covered the cell.

After the dust cleared Dusk stared into the familiar face.

His eyes were covered by his large sunglasses, his golden hair still untamed. However, Dusk noticed he looked paler. He could smell that is heartbeat was decreasing; he was dying.

Sanguine clutched to his once white shirt that was now covered in the oozing red substance.

"Here's the deal, you don't like me and I don't much like you either but we both have something that we can give to the other," Sanguine stuttered, his usual cocky voice struggling for breath.

"I'm listening," Dusk replied coolly.

"I'm going to need a few bites to the neck and then some of the ingredients for that syringe thing you use, you do that for me I get you outta this dumpster. How's that sound to ya?" Sanguine replied with difficulty.

Dusk smirked, "You'd rather become a wild carnivorous beast that thrives on death than be dead yourself?"

"Wouldn't be a very good assassin if I died myself now would I?" he whispered.

"You do realise that you will be infected for 3 days, in which you will be unable to do anything without my command," Dusk replied eerily.

"Wait! Darn I didn't think of that, how about I…"

But without giving Sanguine time to consider, Dusk swiftly glided towards him and grabbed his neck, sinking his fangs deep.

The blood poured out of the wound and into his mouth, it trickled down his throat. His taste buds were alive once more, his teeth covered in scarlet.

The blood was sickly sweet, he could smell it, feel it, taste it. He sucked the blood vigorously, not wishing to stop. The taste was so overpowering.

A gasp from Sanguine acted as an alert. Dusk was taking in too much blood. He had to stop.

_Quit it Dusk, think, when you are free from this hell hole you can get as much blood as you wish for! _he told himself and with great effort he pulled his mouth away from Sanguine's neck.

Ripping into his arm he produced some of his own blood; it was far darker than any mortals.

"Here, drink," he said, placing his wrist above Sanguine's mouth; allowing the blood to drop onto his tongue.

Sanguine gulped; his face was even paler. He needed to take in as much of Dusk's blood as he could; time was running out for him.

Suddenly, the Texan's body flopped lifelessly into Dusk's arms.

Dusk's watery grey eyes widened in panic. He had taken too much blood from him; he had killed him. Now he was never going to escape. What a fool he had been!

However, before Dusk could react to the event Sanguine's body began to shake.

Suddenly, his body shot upwards and he began to breath heavily.

Sanguine stared into Dusk's eyes. Even with the glasses, Dusk could see into his eyes, right to his very soul. It was no longer a human's soul.

Dusk smiled, "Welcome to my world."

Sanguine growled after regaining his breath.

Dusk laughed evilly, _Having Sanguine in his control would be very entertaining, had he not more important things to focus on. Still, he would try to make the most of the 3 days._

" Let's go. I've got some hunting to do," Dusk hissed viciously, an evil smirk creasing his face.

Sanguine nodded obediently and took hold of Dusk's arm.

The ground broke apart and the two males disappeared into its depths.

_Thanks for telling me about that slight problem ThreeBooksinTheFire. Yeh that slipped my mind, my bad! Fixed it now though, thanking you :D_

_I remembered Dusk and Sanguine not really liking one another in the book so I thought I would have to make a compromise for the two. Hope no one minds Sanguine being a vampire :P_

_Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcome =] _

_Ruby Rage Xx _


End file.
